Second Chances
by XAngelofMercyX09
Summary: After twenty years of being alone Dani has given up on love. Then at the baggage claim in a Salem airport she sees the man that has been on her mind, in her heart, and holding her back from other men. A.N. This is rated M just to be safe, there is some Lime so you all tell me.


**Second Chances**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hocus Pocus… I just watch it every Halloween and every chance I get, and always wondered what would happen next.

_**Dani's POV**_

I stood there tears drying on my face, watching as Thackery walked out of the graveyard following his sister into the light, my heart breaking the entire time. I know I am young and the entire time I knew him Thackery was a cat and I called him Binx, but I know that I just saw my one true love leave this plane with a promise of always being with me.

20 years later

Once again it is Halloween and I am thinking about Thackery. How stupid can I be? Not only was he a cat with the spirit of a 300 year old teenager but I was 8, still I can't help but wonder why I could never let him go, or why my heart could never be given to someone else. I look out the window of the airport waiting for my plane's boarding call. I am heading back to Salam to see Max and Alison. It has been about five years since I had seen them and 10 years since I have been in Salam, but there is just something calling me back. A small, childish, and stupid part of my heart hopes that it is something connected to Thackery. I know that there is just no normal way that could be possible but it is Salam and I did battle evil witches, so it is hard not to hope.

After about ten more minuets I am finally on the plane. I hope that the flight is not too long, I really miss Max and Alison. After that crazy and horrible night with the Sanderson sisters the three of us actually became really close. He also understood why I had to leave Salam as soon as I was able. I close my eyes trying to get rid of the creeping heartache, but as soon as I opened them, the plane was landing in Salem and I was getting off. I headed for the baggage claim running straight into what I would have sworn was my past back to haunt me.

"Thackery, is that you?" I ask astonished. I swear he looks just like him and my heart and head start to pound and I wonder if being back in Salam has me hallucinating. Or maybe I am not in Salem yet and just dreaming.

The man looks right at me and I feel as if I am going to pass out, that was when he spoke.

"Hello Dani, it's been a long time," he said and I knew. Knew that I was not dreaming and that he was not a hallucinating.

"Oh Thackery it is you, but how, why?" I said without taking a breath. I am so confused; I don't want to hope that is more than a dream. Slow down Dani, I tell myself, he hasn't even got the chance to explain. It was then that I noticed that he was staring at me with a smile for what was probably my entire inter monologue.

"Sorry," I say.

"Its fine, why don't we go somewhere private we can talk," Thackery suggests.

"Um…yeah, just let me call Max and let him know that I won't be able to make it for dinner tonight," with that I pick up my cellphone and call.

Alison picks up on the second ring, _"Hey Alison is Max there?" __**"Yeah, he was just about to leave to come pick you up for dinner, why is there something wrong?"**__ "No there is nothing wrong, I am just very jet lagged and don't feel up to coming to dinner, and I was hoping that we could do it tomorrow instead." __**"Yeah, that won't be a problem, you get some rest and we will see you tomorrow." **__"Alright and thanks, see you tomorrow." _With that I hung up the phone. I hated telling that white lie to them, but I wanted one night with Thackery all to myself. Was it selfish, absolutely, especially since I know that Max and Alison miss him too.

I look back at Thackery and motion for him to follow me. "We can go talk in my room at the motel," I suggest.

He just nods his head and follows me to the cabs. I tell the driver where I am staying and we head off. As soon as we are at the motel I begin to feel nervous. What if he is here to tell me to move on, instead of to tell me that he is here to stay. If I am being honest with myself that is what I want most, I want him to stay, I don't want to see him walk away from me again I don't think that I could survive a second time of that pain. I am doing all of this thinking while I check-in. When we get to my room I decide that I am going to tell him just how I feel.

"Thackery, look there is something that you need to know before we go any further with this conversation. I know I was eight, but I fell in love with you all those years ago, and if you are here to tell me I just need to move on and forget about you, then you need to turn around and go back to where ever you came from. There is **NO** way that I can just forget about you and move on with someone else," I took a breath so that I could continue my rant; because there was no way that I was done with what I had to say, but he stopped me with a single finger on my lips.

"Dani, please slow down and take a breath. I am not here to tell you to get over me I am…," Thackery stated before I interrupted.

"Why are you here then, please it is killing me just seeing you!" I all but cried.

"Dani, if you will just calm down, I could tell you that I am in love with you too, and I am here to stay as long as you want me," he said kind of laughing.

I just sat there staring at him. Here I am ranting about not wanting to lose him, and simply not shutting up. I continue to look at Thackery and wonder what was going on.

I was about to speak when Thackery started, "Dani, I know that you are confused so just please sit there and listen, I hope that I can make since of all this."

I looked at him and I knew that if this was going to make any type of sense that I was going to have to sit down and shut up and let him do just that… explain. So I sat back, nodded at Thackery, and waited for him to continue.

_**Thackery's POV**_

I sat across the table from Dani, and just looked at her. I could not get over just how beautiful she had become. I saw her grow up, but it was amazing to actually see her with my own two eyes.

"Dani, I am not exactly sure how to explain everything, so I am just going to start at the beginning and work my way up until now," I said without looking up. I had expected her to say that she had changed her mind and didn't want to hear what I had to say and that she wanted me to go away, but when she said nothing I had to look up. The look on her face was one of pure shock, but she nodded and I took that as my go ahead.

I decided to just go and get on with it. "Ok here it goes, the sun had just risen and the Sanderson sisters had finely met the fate that was deserved to them. I lay on the grass dyeing and, I was relieved that I was going to get to see my family after all these years, but I was sad that I had to leave you Dani. As I continued to take my last breaths I watched as you, Max, and Alison hugged and reveled in the fact that the witches were dead and was not going to hurt anyone else. I watched all of you say your good-byes to Billy as he crawled back into his grave. It was then that you looked across the grave yard in my direction and I looked at the sadness in your eyes as I took my last breath," I took another breath as I looked up at Dani to see tears in her eyes, and I knew that she was remembering everything that I was. I decided that I was going to continue on with my side of the story hoping that I was not going to end up hurting her more than she already was.

"I was already floating in what could be called limbo, as you ran over to my body to try and wake me. It was then that I manifested in as physical form as I could, and told you that I would always be with you. That is why I am here, I watched you grow up and deal with your feelings for me wishing that I could be with you and praying that you would find someone else to love. When you didn't is when I was able to convince God that I should be able to come down and live the rest of your life with you. He agreed and now here I am." I looked up at Dani her eyes still shining with tears but also with a small smile on her face and I knew that I would be sitting at that table for as long as it took to process things.

_**Dani's POV**_

I sat and stared at Thackery and wondered if he was telling the truth, but then a thought occurred to me, he would not be here if he was not telling the truth. So I got all of my courage together and decided to ask four very important questions.

"Ok, as easy as this might seem, I believe you are telling me the truth, but there is some things I need answered before we continue on with this conversation," I said looking up to make sure that he was ok with what I was wanting. With a nod of his head I decided to continue on and ask my questions.

"Ok, question number one, I know that you are here to stay, but is because of me or because you want to be here?" I ask needing to know at least this answer if not anything else.

Thackery look over and told me his answer, "I am here for both reasons, because of you **and** because I am personally miserable without you."

I thought about his answer and smiled because that was a close answer to what I wanted to ask second. "Ok Thackery the next question is along those same lines. Do you love me the same way I love you or are you more interested in a friendship?" I asked.

This time Thackery looked at me as if I was crazy and got down on his knees in front of me and answered my question, "Dani I love you in the same way as you love me, do I want to be friends, yes, but that is not the only thing I want out of this, I want to be in a real relationship with you." With that he looked at my lips and licked his, I knew he was thinking of kissing me, but when his lips reached mine it was more than I could have ever imagined. The kiss was soft and sweet and everything I had ever wanted, but there was this spark that I felt go through my entire body that made me want more. When he pulled back he had a smile on his face and I was sure that I had one on mine. He looked worried and I knew that he was wondering if he had made a mistake.

I smiled and looked at the man that I loved while I said, "Thackery, there is no reason to be worried I enjoyed that kiss very much." He smiled and said that was good, but what he was worried about were my next two questions. I laughed while saying, "My next two questions are nothing, and all I wanted to know was what you wanted to do now that you were human again and if you would go see Alison and Max with me tomorrow."

"I would love to go see Alison and Max tomorrow, but as for what I want to do for my first night as a human, I want to be with the women I love in every way possible," he said with a wicked grin.

With that he kissed me, but it was different then the kiss before. Where that one was soft and sweet, this one had a hunger that made my insides tingle. It made me pause for a second but then I was kissing him back with just as much passion and hunger. What was most surprising is that he seemed like a guy from this time and not at all what I pictured from a man that had lived in a time over 300 years ago, but I liked it.

Soon he was backing us up toward the bed in my motel room. It was really exciting and I wanted to continue, but I had to let him know one thing that he probably didn't know.

"Thackery, you need to stop for a moment," I said with deep panting breaths. It was so hard to stop him, especially when he looked at me. I could tell that he thought that he had done something wrong and I had to stop his train of thought.

"Please don't look at me like that Love, I am enjoying this immensely, but before we go further you need to know that… that well… I'm a…um… I'm a virgin, I almost wailed toward the end, turning my head away. When I looked back at him he was smiling a gentle and warm smile.

"Oh, Danni," he said with a smile in his voice, "It makes me so happy to hear that, I know that it is not common in this time, but I really love that you have waited for the right guy, for me.

I smiled, "Thackery, your right it's not all that common, but I never felt right just giving my virginity to just anyone."

With that he laid me back on the bed kissing me with the same passion as before, if not more. As he began to kiss my neck he started to unbutton my blouse. I shivered in pleasure as the cold air hit the places that he had begun to suck. When I felt the chilled air of the AC on my nipples I noticed that my blouse was completely unbuttoned and my bra was unsnapped thanks to the front closure. I pulled Thackery into a fiery kiss just as he was about to give his complete attention to my very aroused nipples. A much as I wanted that attention, I really wanted to feel some skin-to-skin contact. So as I was kissing him I stated to raise his T-shirt, only letting go of his lips to fully remove the shirt from his frame. As our skin met we both hissed in pleasure.

I rolled us over so that I was on top and pressed myself into his jean clad erection. He gave a hiss and whispered in my ear, "Danni I need to feel more of you."

With that I rolled off of him so that I could remove my cloths. I turned my back to him and started with my blouse and bra and quickly discarded them. Next I slowly removed my jeans doing a small strip tease. I heard Thackery groan as I moved to finish with my panties. I moved over to Thackery, who had removed his jeans and boxers while my back was turned, and pushed him back down onto the bed. I straddled him and gasped as his manhood hit my warm wet heat. I knew that no matter how much I had heard that it would be easier the first time if I was in control, I just didn't have the courage. So I rolled over on to my back taking Thackery with me.

I kissed him hard and pulled back just enough to speak. "Thackery take me, I want you in control.


End file.
